North Sonora
The North Sonoran region is a new zone of the Sonoran desert, added on 21/9/2011 as part of the Recursive Colony expansion. Players have access to new missions, most of which are mini-raid type missions which can be repeated daily (with some exceptions). Overview North Sonora is part of the bigger Sonoran Desert, which was previously home to several urban or suburban centers before World War III. However, these communities were devastated either during or after World War III, presumably by a nuclear warhead or similar device, since the furthest reaches are uninhabitable due to high levels of radiation (the "Veil of Fallout"). Currently, it is being colonized by the Recursives, a nation of mechanical beings seeking for tehnology and resources to produce more of themselves. The Recursive Colony is also attacking Dome City from the North Sonoran Desert. Players level 40+ may access to Dome defense Raids in 10-man groups every 90 minutes. Mosts quest in North Sonora involve fighting this faction. Places of Interest Solar Farm The first place you'll encounter outside of Dome City, it's a solar power plant currently infested by the recursive seeking for its technology and control of it's resources. There are some missions involving the defense of the farm and the elimination of the recursives in the zone. Recusive data node A node that the recursives inhabit near the solar farm, it is the area where the mission "Remove the Recursive" originates from. There is also a daily mission associated with it called "Maintaining Presence", which is very similiar to "Remove the Recursive". Terminus Station The main population center in the zone, Terminus Station is at least twice as big as New Yuma station. Players can find many missions here, since the station is currently under attack by the recursive from several fronts, including the underground water station (waterway). Some missions are "Hold the Line" and "Flush the Pipes", which occurs in the Waterway. Waterway One of the several places that the recursives have occupied by the Recursives for the assaults on Terminus Station. This is the location for an initial raid mission that must be completed to access the similiar daily "Flush the Pipes." Deheren Refugee Camp This is a camp near the abandoned locker where the spawn point is for all players in the North Sonoran desert. The Deheren tribe is a small tribe that was spoken of in the Sonoran Desert, and this camp is where the leader resides. He will give you quests to complete. You will get some quests that will leads you to the Abandoned Locker. Abandoned Locker This was the home of the Deheren Tribe before a strange sickness corrupted the inhabitants and turned them into beings of aggression. This is the only raid-type mission where you will meet Corrupted Tribesmen and Corrupted Beaters. The Recursives are in the heart of the locker manipulating the corrupted tribesmen into attacking anybody who enters. Environmental Scientist's Camp A small outpost outside of Terminus Station where research on the polluted waters underneath of Terminus Station is being conducted. The research, to some extent, is able to determine the population of recursives dwelling under Terminus. Newtopia Ranch Also known as robo ranch, newtopia is the home of the Roborancher, an ex-commonwealth robotics expert, he reprograms recursive robots to work on his farm and then exchangs the food with other people from North Sonora. This is also the starting place for "Defend Newtopia." Brookside Ruins An urban center where once humanitys greatest technological were showcased, it is now become an area infested by the Recursives, who are deeply entrenched throughout the area. The ruins are also the area where the quests Coordinated Strike and a similiar daily can be conducted. Colony Ruins Node Dome 3 East Located in the northeast corner of the map near the fallout veil, founded by Dalton Bancroft and his wife Maria Bancroft, the city was attacked by the commonwealth, killing Maria Bancroft and most of the inhabitants, and severely wounding Dalton Bancroft (forcing him to use his bionic prosthetics to survive). Currently it's the home of a large Recursive force, probably scavenging what's left of the technology, it seems to be the only place where players can find a Dune Marauder. There is a plaque to remember Maria Bancroft, which gives an easter egg lore related quest. 'Daily Missions' 'Maintaining Presence' Also know as Clearing the Node. Mission is obtainable at the Icarus Solar Farm from the Solar Farm Operator. The assignment is to head over to the Recursive Data Node just South East and clear the mission. A very easy mission with some Spiders along the way. Boss is a Colony Eye with 3 control panels to destroy to make the boss vulnerable to damage. Go for the 2 Repair Drones first that can outheal your damage done to the boss if you don't have a powerful weapon. Best bet is to use a robo and camp behind one of the pillars while your rocket turret blasts the boss. Becareful of its laser shot that can kill one instantly. 'Win Condition' Clear the Node''' within the Time limit'. 'Defeat Condition' Timed out the mission. 'Maintaining Power' Also known as "A Night at the Solar Farm". Mission is obtainable at Icarus Solar Farm from Solar Farm Operator. The Assignment is a defense mission where you are required to defend the generator against 3 waves of enemies and a last wave which contains a boss, the Colony Overlord. A fairly easy mission if everyone knows exactly what their roles are. Enemies will come from all 4 sides with some colony ants that may kill you if allowed to come up close. The boss will come from the direction of Node and pass the mountains. Best tactic will be to fight the overlord on the mountains so that the generator is free from its attacks. 'Win Condition' Defend Generator with health through the 4 waves and defeating the boss. 'Lose Condition' Generator is destroyed. 'Flush the Pipes' Also known as "Clear the Underground Waterway". Mission is obtainable from Commander Greaves of Terminus Station. Assignment is to clear the Waterway of recursives. It is something like "Clearing the Node" but just a little tougher. Mission can be tough or easy (With glitch). Along the mission, you will face colony Guardians at a place where you have to fly from island to island without touching the poison water. Accompanying the Guardian is of course, a lot of wasps. Boss is the Colony Overlord in an area with only 2 platforms. Left platform is in close range to a wasps incubator which will spawn a lot of wasps, or none at all depending on your luck. Best is to kill of the incubator and wasps before bothering about the Overlord. 'Win Condition' Flush out the pipes within the time limit. 'Defeat Condition Time out. '''Hold the Line Also known as "Defend Terminus". Mission is obtainable from Commander Greaves of Terminus Station. Like "Maintaining Power", it is a defense mission where you have to defend the generator against 4 waves of enemies. Fairly easy mission as long as turrets are doing its job properly. Just bear in mind not to let the Mk2s swarm out your turret and watch out for the colony ants that may catch you off guard from above the station. An added advantage will be to keep Commander Greaves alive so he can handle the West side enemies or even the wasps for you. Boss is a Colony Overlord that will come from the mountains. So fight him on the mountains if possible as well. Do bear in mind to distract quick if not he will fire his Fireballs towards the heal stations set up by your Robos, in which 2 fireballs is enough to destroy the stations or even kill you as well. 'Win Condition' Defend Generator with health through the 4 waves. 'Defeat Condition' Generator is destroyed. 'Defend Newtopia' 'Win Condition' Defend the generator and defeat the boss. 'Lose Condition' Generator destroyed. 'MISC. Missions' Co-ordinated Strike (Name of Daily One : Static Suppression) Disable all the towers (destroy the Colony Eye in them) at the same time so they're all disabled. This is a really tough mission, so bring a lot of people (recomended 11+). 'Maria Bancroft' Maria Bancroft mission is located in the northeast of dome 3. It is a plaque on the wall under a ramp. Press "U" and you can accept the mission. The mission does not show in the minimap. 'Factions' Recursive Colony Main article: Recursive Colony The Recursive Colony '''(often referred to as '''the Colony '''or '''the Recursives) is a nation of robots and drones which lives to the south of Dome City, deep in the Sonoran Desert. The Recursives seek to obtain components and technologies for constructing more of themselves, which has motivated them to attack Junk Town and other areas to obtain these materials. The Recursives are currently under study by Dr. Andrei Bolonov, who is investigating the possibility that the robots which make up the Colony may be capable of evolution (ie. programming themselves to work beyond their original intended purposes). To date, however, his findings remain inconclusive. As always, the recursive forces only seek for technology and they are decided to invade North Sonora and Dome City to achieve that. Dweller Tribe The Dweller Tribe inhabiting this region used to live in an underground facility, until the recursive swarmed the place, killing or infecting most of the Dwellers with an extrange virus that makes them highly aggressive. The survivors were forced away of their locker, so they've built a camp outside it, and are willing to pay mercenaries to recover their home. A.R.M Main article: Allied Revolutionary Militia The 'Allied Revolutionary Militia '(also known as ARM) is a coalition established by Dalton Bancroft in 2123 to combat the Commonwealth. It is currently the largest resistance movement against the Commonwealth since their establishment in 2079. The A.R.M rellies in North Sonoran energy (produced by a large number of wind turbines and a single solar farm) to supply Dome City, since the recursive also wants that technology, there is a large conflict all across North Sonora for the control of the resources. A.R.M forces are stationed in the solar farm, Terminus station and the North exit of Dome City, defending that locations from the constant recursive attack. Terminus Station Residents Commander Greaves (plays as an Assault with Helot Minigun in Defend Terminus), Deheren refugees, Water Trader, Supply Trader, Dr. Bolonov (after Following the Path Mission is completed), etc. Category:Sonoran Desert Category:Zones Category:Stubs